Many modern diesel engines have an exhaust system that features at least one diesel particulate filter. The diesel particulate filter is utilized to collect particulate matter, often referred to as “soot,” that is generated during the combustion of fuel by the engine. After a period of engine operation, the diesel particulate filter needs to be regenerated in order to continue to function as intended. During regeneration, the temperature of the diesel particulate filter is raised such that particulate matter within the filter is combusted. During heavy engine load conditions, the temperature of exhaust gas is already high, thus further increasing the temperature of the exhaust gas during regeneration may cause damage. Alternatively, during idle loading conditions, the temperature of the exhaust gas may not be high enough to ignite fuel that may be injected into the diesel particulate filter that is used to combust the particulate matter within the filter. Therefore, a need exists for an exhaust system that allows regeneration of a diesel particulate filter at high engine load conditions that does not raise exhaust gas temperatures above a certain temperature, but that also produces exhaust gas temperatures that allows regeneration of a diesel particulate filter at idle loading conditions.